Chemia
by Shampain-san
Summary: Cóż, generalnie w naszym internecie mało fanfików typu Yogi x Gareki, a to generalnie moje obecne otp, więc postanowiłam sama coś naskrobać (* *) Tak, tak, wracamy do pisania gejowskich opowiadań po dobrych paru latach. Już zapomniałam, jaka to frajda! (｡ ｡) Gomen za błędy! / Gareki przeżywa poważne rozterki związane z własną osobowością. Yogi ucieka z Wieży i...


Dzień za dniem przemijał w mgnieniu oka. Każdy taki sam. Każdy tak samo monotonny, beznadziejny, mroczny. Słońce kontynuowało swą odwieczną wędrówkę po niebie.

A ja nie potrafiłem przestać myśleć o swoim bezcelowym życiu.

Całymi godzinami gapiłem się w sufit, leżąc na łóżku w moim i Naia pokoju. To stało się moim ulubionym zajęciem. Czasem nawet udawało mi się wyłączyć te myśli, które przewiercały moją głowę na wylot. Czasami udawało mi się skupić na książce. Ale nie dziś.

Nie dziś.

Zaledwie miesiąc temu członkowie Drugiego Statku Cyrku opuścili na dobre Karasunę. W tym ja i Nai.

A Tsubame zabrał ten błazen z Pierwszego Statku.

Chociaż nie...ona sama odeszła...

„Ty też mnie opuściłeś. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Gareki?"

Chwyciłem się za włosy, mając ochotę wyrwać je wszystkie z bezsilności. Na darmo powstrzymywałem łzy. Bałem się płakać? Dlaczego? Byłem aż tak słaby, czy tak silny?

Nieważne. Yotaka...Tsubaki...Tsubame...Moi rodzice...moje dzieciństwo...moja przeszłość...to wszystko wróciło...Ale to już nieważne. To wszystko nieważne. To było. I nie będzie.

Ale...Yotaka. Tak, jego na pewno nie ma. Czy naprawdę potrafię zapomnieć o nim, o tym wszystkim? Jestem aż tak zimny i nieczuły?

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.

A ta sytuacja w Rinoll parę dni temu...Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić. Mogłem tylko stać i patrzeć, jak Yogi i Tsukumo ze wszystkim sobie radzą.

Yogi...Co się stało Yogiemu? Wiem, że teraz przechodzi leczenie w Wieży Badawczej. A wtedy...Widziałem to, wyglądał jakby oszalał, a później wszystko wróciło do normalności.

Jakby przez chwilę przestał być sobą, tylko kimś zupełnie innym.

Ci dwaj nas atakowali. Nai był bezbronny.

A ja mogłem tylko stać i ewentualnie popisywać się swoją umiejętnością strzelania z pistoletu, który w przypadku Varugi nie stanowił większego zagrożenia od rzucania piłeckami ping-pongowymi.

Bezsilność. Beznadziejność. Marność.

-Niech to szlag! - zakląłem i odwróciłem się na bok, zwijając się w kłębek i zakopując głębiej w pościeli.

Wyprawa do Rinoll, nawet ta cholerna parada Cyrku...To wszystko miało odwrócić moją uwagę, a stało się wręcz przeciwnie. Potwierdziło jedynie to, że jestem nikim więcej jak zwykłym złodziejem, który do niczego się nie nadaje, odsuwa się od wszystkich, wmawiając sobie, że to z odwagi, nie z tchórzostwa, który nie potrafi ochronić bliskich sobie osób.

Zaśmiałem się gorzko. Bliskich osób? Ja? Nigdy nie miałem nikogo takiego. Co mnie opętało? Te wydarzenia...zmieniają mnie.

Nie chcę tego... Chcę?

-Aaargghhh. - znów złapałem się z wściekłością za głowę. Dupek, dupek, dupek, dupek...

-Co Yogi tu robi, baah? Yogi nie może opuszczać szpitala, baah.

Nagłe odgłosy z korytarza wyrwały mnie z zamyślenia. Wygrzebałem się niezdarnie spod kołdry i wychyliłem zza ramy piętrowego łóżka, by zerknąć na korytarz przez otwarte drzwi.

-Przepraszam, owieczko, muszę lecieć!

Uniosłem brwi, słysząc najpierw imię Yogiego, a teraz wyraźnie jego głos. Chwilę potem...

-Tu nie wolno biegać, baah!

A sekundę później szybko mknącą korytarzem jasną plamę.

-Yogi... - mruknąłem.

Co ten tleniony kretyn wyprawiał? Miał przecież się leczyć, dochodzić do siebie po tym całym szaleństwie w Rinoll. Zwiał z Wieży? Pewnie już go szukają... A przecież chyba jeszcze całkowicie nie wyzdrowiał...

Zaraz, zaraz...Martwię się o Yogiego? Absurd.

-Co się ze mną dzieje?! - warknąłem do siebie, teraz już naprawdę poirytowany.

Zeskoczyłem z łóżka, lądując twardo na podłodze, po czym wyszedłem z pokoju i ruszyłem w stronę, w którą – jak mniemam – udał się Yogi.

Na końcu korytarza zastałem uchylone drzwi do bawialni. Zaczaiłem się za jednym z tych sztucznie wytworzonych mechanicznych drzew, których wciąż nie potrafiłem rozgryźć, i nastawiłem ucha.

-Nai-chan! - usłyszałem radosny okrzyk.

-Yoooogiiii! - głos tego bachora.

Chwila śmiechu i powitań.

-Yogi, zwariowałeś? - to Tsukumo, jak zwykle chłodna i opanowana, aczkolwiek czuć było w jej tonie nieco zmartwienia i złości. - Przecież miałeś przebywać w szpitalu. Akari dostanie szału.

-Eee...No tak, o tym nie pomyślałem...Ugh. - Yogi panicznie bał się różowowłosego doktorka. Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, czemu. - Ale tak się za wami stęskniłem, nie mogłem dłużej czekać, więc wyszedłem przez okno...

-CO TAKIEGO?

-...i odnalazłem Statek, na szczęście nie byliście daleko...

-Teraz możesz być pewien, że Akari się wścieknie. Hirato wie, że tu jesteś?

-Ermmm...

-Jak się czujesz, Yogi? - Nai, beztroski i niczego nieświadomy...Co za dzieciak. Nie, stop. _Zwierzę._ To zwierzę, tak?

-Znacznie lepiej, mały Nai! Właściwie to doskonale. Doszedłem więc do wniosku, że nie ma sensu dłużej marnować czasu w Wieży. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wciąż mnie tam przetrzymywali...

-Może dlatego, że tak jakby przez swoją alergię postradałeś zmysły w Rinoll i wystraszyłeś nas wszystkich śmiertelnie, Yogi. - mruknęła Tsukumo. - W tym Garekiego, choć pewnie nigdy tego nie przyzna.

Drgnąłem. Ha! Ja? Bać się o Yogiego? Co za banda idiotów. Chyba sobie żartują.

Zaraz... Czy nie mają racji?

-Och! Gareki! Wszystko z nim w porządku? - dopytywał się wyraźnie nerwowy Yogi.

-Tak, nikomu nic się nie stało, tylko ty trochę odleciałeś.

-Rany, nieważne, co ze mną. Byle Naiowi-chan i Garekiemu-kun nic nie groziło. - westchnął. - Te dzieciaki są dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Nai zachichotał, a we mnie wściekłość osiągnęła poziom maksymalny, o ile go grubo nie przekroczyła. Dzieciak?!

Nie wytrzymałem i wychynąłem zza drzewa, stając w drzwiach.

-Kogo nazywasz dzieciakiem? - warknąłem.

W bawialni, czyli sporym pomieszczeniu pełnym wielkich, miękkich kanap, dywanów i wszelkiego rodzaju sprzętu elektronicznego, od komputerów po telewizory, a także regałów z książkami i tym podobnych, znajdowały się teraz tylko trzy osoby, plus ja; prawdopodobnie spowodowane to było tym, iż na każdym piętrze nieskończenie ogromnego Statku znajdowała się taka bawialnia, a tą część kwater zajmowałem tylko ja, Nai, Yogi oraz Tsukumo.

Wspomniana trójka utkwiła teraz wzrok we mnie; Nai i blondynka siedzieli na kanapie, a stolik obok nich zapełniony był różnymi materiałami do szycia; ostatnio stało się to ich ulubionym zajęciem, ku mojej pogardzie.

Yogi stał obok nich ubrany w typowe dla pacjentów Wieży luźne, białe spodnie i taką samą koszulę z charakterystycznym logiem. Był boso. Ucieczka ze szpitala była wprost wymalowana na jego twarzy, a poczucie winy emanowało z niego na kilometr.

Niemniej jednak na mój widok pojaśniał.  
-GAREKI-KUN! - krzyknął i pogalopował w moją stronę. Szok mnie sparaliżował, nie potrafiłem się ruszyć.

Już po chwili Yogi ściskał mnie w swoich ramionach, a mnie brakowało powietrza.

-Hej! Pohamuj się trochę! - syknąłem.

Blondyn odskoczył ode mnie jak poparzony.

-Przepraszam, Gareki. Po prostu...erm, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy...ermm...

-Raptem parę dni. - burknąłem.

-Tak się cieszę, że jesteś cały i zdrowy, okropnie się martwiłem, wiem, że przestraszyłem cię wtedy w Rinoll, tak mi przykro, przepraszam.

-Yogi, to nie była twoja wina, Gareki na pewno to rozumie. - wtrąciła Tsukumo.

Kiwnąłem głową dla świętego spokoju. Yogi stał tuż przede mną, nasze twarze dzieliło paręnaście centymetrów, a chłopak wciąż trzymał mnie za ramiona, w związku z czym nie miałem innego wyjścia jak patrzeć w tą jego rozpromieniona twarz, złote kosmyki włosów i piękne fioletowe oczy, wpatrujące się z kolei we mnie.

Chwila moment. Pomyślałem „piękne"? Co mi do cholery chodzi po głowie? Nie wierze, że zwracam uwagę na takie rzeczy. Pominę już fakt, że serce od paru minut bije jak szalone w mojej piersi.

Automatycznie zrobiłem skwaszoną minę. Yogi chyba znów uznał, że zrobił coś źle, szybko się ode mnie odsunął i posmutniał. Przypomniałem sobie naszą ostatnią rozmowę. Właściwie wymianę słów. Kiedy to zaprzeczyłem, że jestem jego przyjacielem. Prawdopodobnie chłopak myśli, że go nienawidzę.

A przecież to nie tak... Sam już nie wiem, za kogo go uważam. Wmawiam sobie, że jestem sam, sam, i tylko sam, ale chyba – cóż – przywiązałem się do całej trójki tych, jeszcze nie tak dawno temu obcych mi ludzi. Czy tego chciałem, czy nie. Stało się. Chyba nie miałem nic do powiedzenia.

Yogi...Nie nienawidzę go. Nic nie jest jego winą. To JA nie wiem, kim jestem, i kim on dla mnie jest. Cholerne serce... Co ono ma do tego?! Dlaczego teraz tak szalało?! Nie chcę tego, nie chcę stać się słaby...

Wewnętrzna walka całkowicie zbiła mnie z pantałyku. Zauważyłem, że moi przyjaciele – których wciąż trudno mi tak nazwać – patrzą na mnie uważnie, a ja mam nogi jak z waty. Za dużo myśli, za dużo emocji, za dużo...

-Wszystko gra, Gareki-kun? - zapytał Yogi, zachowując dystans.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Ruszyłem się ledwo z miejsca i po przejściu całego pomieszczenia opadłem na kanapę w kącie, naprzeciwko wielkiego okna. Zdążyłem zobaczyć jedynie zatroskany wzrok Naia i zamyślony Tsukumo.

-Gare...ki? - wydukał Nai.

-Zostawcie mnie kurwa samego, na litość boską. - zawarczałem. Teraz zachowywałem się jak rozwydrzony bachor. Za dużo, tego było za dużo.

Zatopiłem wzrok w krajobrazie za szybą. Światła odległych miast, ciemne niebo, szare chmury i jasne gwiazdy. Wbrew pozorom oczy miałem suche. Zbyt wielki zamęt w głowie nie pozwalał na łzy.

Usłyszałem głuchy tupot stóp po dywanie, a później po posadzce na korytarzu, następnie trzask drzwi. Tak, nareszcie mnie zostawili...Nie potrzebuję nikogo...Jestem sam, zawsze byłem. Nie mogę się zmienić. Nie potrzebuję nikogo...

-NIE POTRZEBUJĘ NIKOGO! - wrzasnąłem rozpaczliwie do samego siebie.

-A ja myślę, że potrzebujesz, Gareki-kun.

Podskoczyłem i odwróciłem się. Oparty o kanapę stał obok mnie Yogi. Wyglądał na smutnego i naprawdę zmartwionego. Zmierzwione blond włosy, blada skóra, błyszczące oczy, szczupłe ciało.

Z powrotem skupiłem się na świecie za oknem.

-Co ty tu robisz? Powiedziałem, żebyście wszyscy wyszli...

-Przyjaciele nie zostawiają swoich przyjaciół.

Uniosłem głowę. Znów wezbrała się we mnie złość, która wyparła rozpacz.

-Ja nie mam przyjaciół. - mruknąłem.

I kolejny raz to samo. Nie powiedziałem tego całkiem świadomie. Wygląda na to, że to taki mój mechanizm obronny. Zaprzeczanie rzeczywistości. Wypieranie jej.

Izolowanie się.

-Przestań wmawiać sobie głupoty.

Zaskoczył mnie fakt, że tym razem Yogi się nie poddał, tylko...

No właśnie. Uderzył w samo sedno.

Podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę, uporczywie nie odwracając wzroku.

Usłyszałem ciche westchnięcie. Chwilę później Yogi usiadł obok.

-Nie ignoruj mnie, Gareki. Nie ignoruj przyjaciół. Nie zaprzeczaj temu, że ich masz, bo my będziemy przy tobie, czy się z tym zgodzisz, czy nie.

Zaciskałem pięści. Miałem tego dosyć, a z drugiej strony pragnąłem tego. Pragnąłem ciepła i bliskości ludzi, którym na mnie zależy. Cholera, człowiek ma w sobie tyle przeciwności! Niech to szlag!

-Gareki, spójrz na mnie.

Milczałem. Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć. Wiedziałem, że wtedy się złamię.

-_Spójrz na mnie_.

Po drugim nieudanym podejściu Yogi niespodziewanie chwycił mój podbródek i skierował moją głowę w swoją stronę. Uległem mu, nie miałem wyboru. Nie walczyłem. Ponownie dzieliła nas tak mała odległość. Moje serce zatrzepotało. Co tu się kurwa dzieje?!

Fiolet jego oczu. Naprawdę były smutne. Martwił się o mnie? Czy to możliwe, że mu na mnie...zależy? Czy to możliwe, żeby komukolwiek na mnie zależało?

-Gareki... - szepnął. - Ty i Nai... Pojawiliście się tutaj tak nagle i wnieśliście tak wiele świeżości na Statek... Do mojego życia. W końcu znalazłem jakiś cel poza ślepym wypełnianiem rozkazów rządu i walczeniem z przestępczością. Jesteście nim wy, ochrona was, pomoc Naiowi w odnalezieniu Karoku, i...pomoc tobie.

-Mi? - prychnąłem szyderczo. - Niby w czym?

Rozbroił mnie. Pomóc mi? Mi nie trzeba w niczym pomóc. Nie wiem, co tu w ogóle robię. Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie Nai. Nic z tych rzeczy by się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie ta pieprzona bransoletka i moja chciwość.

Chciwość? A może tak naprawdę chciałem po prostu pomóc temu dzieciakowi?

Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. A ja jestem całkowicie bezużyteczny, nie mam nawet do czego się Cyrkowi przydać. Trzymają mnie tu i chronią, nie wiadomo po co.

Bezużyteczny.

-Pomóc ci znaleźć sens. - odparł w końcu Yogi.

Otwarłem szeroko oczy.

Sens? Znaleźć...sens?

Tak. Potrzebowałem go. Bardzo go potrzebuję. Byłem tylko złodziejem, cóż to był za żywot? Teraz...to tak jakbym dostał drugą szansę. By zacząć wszystko od nowa.

-Masz rację. - wyszeptałem.

-Huh? - Yogi wydawał się kompletnie zaskoczony moją odpowiedzią.

Cóż...W sumie, ja sam byłem.

-Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego tak ci na mnie zależy. - wypaliłem prawie bezgłośnie.

Czas mijał, a my trwaliśmy w bezruchu. Twarzy Yogiego nie byłem jednak w stanie całkowicie odszyfrować. Wyglądał, jakby coś kalkulował w głowie.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Czekałem na jego odpowiedź. Serce znowu waliło jak szalone. A ja zacząłem żałować tego, że w ogóle zadałem tak głupie pytanie. Co mi strzeliło do łba? Mnie na nikim nie zależy, i nikomu na mnie, to się nie zmieni, nie...

Drgnąłem, gdy Yogi poruszył ręką i delikatnym, ostrożnym ruchem odgarnął z mojego czoła niesforny kosmyk włosów. Co on wyrabiał? Co to miało znaczyć?

Napięcie osiągnęło apogeum. Chciałem przerwać tę niezręczną sytuację, ale nie wiedziałem jak. A wtedy...

-Bo ty i Nai jesteście dla mnie jak młodsi braciszkowie, kochane dzieciaki. - Yogi uśmiechał się przymilnie.

Wybałuszyłem oczy, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Nie wiem, czy byłem w tym momencie bardziej wściekły czy zawstydzony.

Zawstydzony? Niemożliwe. To nie ja. Złość wzrosła.

Tymczasem Yogi poczochrał moje włosy w typowo ojcowskim geście i nie przestając się uśmiechać, dodał jeszcze:

-Dlatego tak się o was troszczę i chcę was chronić za wszelką cenę. Bo jesteście moimi bezbro...

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ WRESZCIE! - wrzasnąłem, jednocześnie uderzając Yogiego w twarz z otwartej dłoni. To też zrobiłem nieświadomie. Nawet długo się nie namyślałem, to był impuls. Tak często się to zdarzało...Skrzywdziłem tak Yogiego już kolejny raz. Czyżby bicie go weszło mi w nawyk? Za kogo ja się uważałem, żeby tak go traktować? Jest ode mnie sześć lat starszy, w dodatku należy do Cyrku. Ponadto jemu to nie przeszkadzało w przyjaźnieniu się ze mną. Ale pewne było, że go tym raniłem.

Ale on... Znów potraktował mnie jak dziecko. Cały czas to robi. Czy nie wie, że tego nienawidzę?! A dlaczego tak tego nie cierpię? Może dlatego, że nigdy nie miałem prawdziwego dzieciństwa, moje życie było wiecznym cierpieniem, poprzetykanym pasmem nieco szczęśliwszych chwil, gdy byłem z Tsubaki i jej rodzeństwem. Zawsze byłem dorosły i irytowało mnie, gdy ktoś uważał mnie za dziecko, którym już dawno przestałem być.

A może...Chciałem odzyskać stracone lata? W końcu poczuć czyjąś obecność, opiekę nade mną, nie tkwić w tym wszystkim sam, nie radzić sobie ze wszystkim samotnie... Czego ja do cholery tak naprawdę chciałem?!

Otworzyłem przymknięte wcześniej oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że oboje milczymy, bez żadnej reakcji.

Zszokowało mnie to, co zobaczyłem.

Yogi wciąż siedział przede mną w tej samej pozycji, ale już się nie uśmiechał. Jego twarz wyrażała coś pomiędzy zdumieniem a niezrozumieniem. Zwykle fioletowe oczy jaśniały nienaturalnie, szeroko otwarte. Usta uchylone, brwi uniesione. Złote fale włosów dziwnie migotały.

Na bladym policzku widniał czerwony ślad mojej dłoni. Dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłem.

-Yogi... - powiedziałem ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Uniosłem powoli rękę. Nie kontrolując tego, co robię, dotknąłem policzka chłopaka. Przesunąłem palcami po jego gładkiej skórze w miejscu zaczerwienienia.

-Yogi... - powtórzyłem z bólem, tym razem głośniej.

Miałem nadzieję, że wyraz jego twarzy się zmieni, że wróci do normalności. Ale się przeliczyłem. Cała postać Yogiego jaśniała, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w nieludzki sposób.

To przypomniało mi o Rinoll. Tak, dzieje się dokładnie to samo.

Opatrunek...Opatrunek na policzku. Zniknął. Musiał oderwać się przy uderzeniu. Cholera! Przecież...ten doktorek, Akari...Mówił coś o alergii na Varugi, tak? Coś o komórkach i przeciwciałach. Ale skoro teraz nie ma żadnej styczności z tymi potworami, nie powinno wydarzyć się nic złego...Tak, na pewno...

Usłyszałem ciche sapnięcie. Przeniosłem wzrok z powrotem na chłopaka. Jego oczy...czerwone...i włosy...

Srebrne.

Jedynie jego mimika się nie zmieniła.

Serce wariowało w mojej piersi jak szalone, tym razem ze strachu. Tak, byłem przerażony wtedy w Rinoll. To było czyste szaleństwo. Yogi nie był sobą. Podobnie teraz. Ale jak to możliwe? To nielogiczne. O co tutaj chodzi? Co się dzieje? Może to po prostu wynik ucieczki ze szpitala...Może pozostałości po kontakcie z Varugą wciąż nie zostały całkowicie usunięte, wyleczone...I teraz...po oderwaniu opatrunku...

Albo...albo Akari coś ukrywa.

-Och, ty musisz być „Gareki-kun"!

Podskoczyłem gwałtownie na kanapie. Twarz Yogiego wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Nie inaczej niż sekundę wcześniej. Inaczej niż_ kiedykolwiek_ wcześniej. Jak w Rinoll...

To nie był ten Yogi. W jego oczach lśniło coś łobuzerskiego. Szelmowski uśmiech rozszerzał usta, ukazując śnieżnobiałe zęby. W całej jego postawie było coś, czego u „normalnego" Yogiego nigdy nie widziałem. Tamten chłopak był dziecinny, wesoły w niewinny sposób i okropnie wrażliwy. Ten sprawiał wrażenie dorosłego z krwi i kości, a zarazem całkowitego zabawowicza, pozbawionego skrupułów i jakichkolwiek barier grzesznika.

_To nie on. _

A jednak... Jakim cudem wciąż mnie pamiętał? Ostatnim razem nie wiedział, kim jestem. Coś w nim... W końcu mimo wszystko to wciąż...

-Yogi? - zapytałem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam zachrypnięty głos.

-Coś ty taki zdziwiony?

-Pa...pamiętasz mnie?

Srebrnowłosy uniósł brew.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Dlaczego miałoby być przeciwnie?

Z otwartymi ustami wgapiałem się w niego, totalnie nic nie rozumiejąc.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ziewając szeroko.

-Aaach! Jesteśmy sami? Tak właściwie, to jak się tu znalazłem? Hm. Musiała być ostra balanga, co? - znów spojrzał na mnie, szczerząc zęby. Chwilę potem wybuchł śmiechem.

-Gareki-chan, wyglądasz jak płotka.

CHAN?!

-O rany, zamkniesz buzię czy mam ci w tym pomóc?

Nie docierało do mnie to, co się dzieje. Wiem, że w odpowiedzi otworzyłem usta jeszcze szerzej, zszokowany do granic. Potem usłyszałem westchnienie. Poczułem na twarzy gorący, miętowy oddech. Gdy skupiłem wzrok przed sobą, zobaczyłem jedynie dwoje jarzących się oczu. Za plecami miałem oparcie kanapy. Byłem osaczony i sparaliżowany, pozbawiony drogi ucieczki.

-Yogi... - wydusiłem. - Co ty robisz?

-Nic takiego. Uznałem, że przyda nam się trochę zabawy. Co nie, Gareki-chan?

-Ja... - próbowałem protestować.

Ale nie zdążyłem, bo ułamek sekundy później usta Yogiego dotknęły moich.

Z początku było to coś delikatnego. Starałem się nie zamykać oczu, mając zamiar zachować trzeźwy umysł i go od siebie odepchnąć. Moje usta były sztywne, cały taki byłem, walczyłem z tym, walczyłem z poddaniem się temu chłopakowi. Wiedziałem, że gdy dopuszczę go głębiej, nie będzie już odwrotu. Byłem w ogóle w stanie mu się poddać? Oboje jesteśmy chłopakami. Co ja wyprawiam... Yogi nie jest sobą – nie wiadomo w ogóle, kim – więc to zrozumiałe, ale ja...Dlaczego od razu go nie odepchnąłem? Dlaczego nie potrafię teraz tego zrobić?

Co to...Czy to moje serce tak wali? Ale to już nie strach, to...to dziwne uczucie podniecenia.

Nie, nie, to złe!

Ale...

Yogi naparł na mnie mocniej, kładąc swoje dłonie po obu moich stronach. Teraz byłem uwięziony. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, myśli szalały... A srebrnowłosy wyraźnie domagał się ode mnie jakiegoś ruchu.

Co ja mogłem poradzić...Jego rozpalone usta przytknięte do moich...Jego oddech owiewający moją twarz...Ciepło jego ciała, tak blisko mojego... Wiedziałem, że to złe. Ale całe życie pragnąłem tej bliskości, wmawiając sobie, że tego nie potrzebuję, że jestem zimny, że nie mam uczuć. Ale byłem tylko człowiekiem, nędznym człowiekiem.

Zmrużyłem oczy, by po chwili zamknąć je całkowicie. Polegałem jedynie na zmyśle dotyku. Yogi najwyraźniej uznał to za znak aprobacji, bo naparł jeszcze mocniej. Jakby tego było mało, rozchyliłem szerzej usta, pieczętując swój los i to, co miało się wydarzyć tego wieczora.

Wyczułem jak Yogi się uśmiecha, a zaraz potem brutalnie zaatakował moje wargi w namiętnym pocałunku. Nie mogłem się oprzeć temu gorącu. Było tak kuszące. Chciałem więcej, więcej, więcej...

Sapnąłem, gdy język Yogiego wdarł się do mojej jamy ustnej, dokładnie ją penetrując. Podobało mi się to. Nie kontrolowałem tego, co robię. Czułem się jak po solidnej dozie środku narkotycznego. Byłem jednocześnie otumaniony i niesamowicie świadomy; moje zmysły się wyostrzyły, a zarazem rzeczywistość ta była dziwnie zamglona, odległa, jakby to nie działo się naprawdę.

Nie mając nic do stracenia, uniosłem ręce do tej pory ułożone na siedzeniu kanapy, chwyciłem Yogiego za koszulkę i przyciągnąłem go do siebie. Usłyszałem gardłowy chichot. Ta sytuacja wyraźnie go bawiła. Ściślej mówiąc, moje zachowanie i reakcje.

Tak, w tym momencie go pragnąłem. Ze strony biernej przeszedłem więc nieco w aktywną i wyciągnąłem własny język, by zbadać podniebienie chłopaka.

Wyczułem, że mu się to spodobało.

Doskonale wiedziałem, co robić, mimo że wcześniej nigdy nie całowałem się w TEN sposób, nigdy nie dopuściłem do siebie nikogo aż tak blisko. Przez to czułem się przy Yogim mały i niedoświadczony; było widać, że starszy chłopak miał wiele takich incydentów.

Nie, stop, zapominam, że to nie on, to nie prawdziwy Yogi... Byłem pewien, że z blondynem nigdy nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego. Doskonale wiedziałem, że traktował mnie jak przyjaciela, jak młodszego brata; sam to zresztą wyznał. Troszczył się o mnie, tak że często miałem dość, i na pewno nie dopuściłby się tego, co w tym momencie robił srebrnowłosy.

Ale...cóż. Czy chciałem wykorzystać tę chwilę, gdy tamten Yogi zniknął i pojawił się ten nowy, który tak mnie pociąga?

Owszem, pociąga mnie. Wstyd mi to przyznać, ale tak jest.

Moje rozmyślania przerwał sam przedmiot refleksji, popychając mnie na plecy na miękką kanapę. Nie opierałem się. Yogi trwał pochylony tuż nade mną. Mało tego, usiadł na mnie okrakiem. Czułem narastające podniecenie w okolicach podbrzusza, tym bardziej że krocze Yogiego ocierało się o moje przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchu.

Uchyliłem lekko powieki. Yogi... On był piękny. W jakiś sposób przerażający w swojej lekkomyślności i łaknieniu rozrywek, ale piękny. Widziałem każda jego zarysowaną pod skórą kość, każdą żyłkę, każdy zazwyczaj niewidoczny pieg. Zbliżył nagle twarz do mojego ucha i wyszeptał, liżąc równocześnie mój policzek:

-Hej, Gareki-chan...

Po czym niespodziewanie poruszył się na moich biodrach. Rozognione przyrodzenie zareagowało falą nieznanego dotąd uczucia i zanim się powstrzymałem, jęknąłem cicho.

Yogi zarechotał.

-Aleś ty wrażliwy.

Przeniósł głowę niżej, ku mojej szyi i pocałował ją; właściwie niemalże się w nią wgryzł, zasysając skórę. Rozszerzyłem oczy. Gdy się oderwał, nie dość, że to miejsce pulsowało, to cały drżałem.

-Yogi... - wykrztusiłem.

-Cii...Jeszcze nie teraz. Jest za wcześnie. Musisz wytrzymać do końca zabawy.

Milczałem, wciąż w transie.

-Obiecujesz? - Yogi wtulał twarz w zagłębienie w mojej szyi.

Nie potrafiłem nic powiedzieć...

...ale znów jęknąłem, tym razem głośniej, gdy gwałtownie się poruszył, wiercąc się przez chwilę w miejscu. Sukinkot doskonale wiedział, jak to na mnie działa.

-Pytałem, czy obiecujesz? - zamruczał.

-T...tak, obiecuję. - zdołałem wydukać. Wszystko w moim ciele wibrowało i krzyczało błagalnym tonem o więcej przyjemności.

Yogi przytknął swoje usta do moich i rozpoczął kolejny namiętny pocałunek. Szarpał moje wargi, gryzł je, pociągał, lizał. Wpychał swój język do środka i szukał mojego, a ja nie pozostawałem mu dłużny. Zawiesiłem ręce na jego szyi i wplotłem palce w jedwabiste włosy. Chłonąłem gorące powietrze z jego ust, toczyłem walkę z jego językiem. Wilgotność tylko bardziej mnie drażniła, ale w przyjemny sposób; jak drażni nas morska bryza czy promienie słońca. Nakręcałem się coraz bardziej.

Yogi chyba to wyczuł, bo położył dłonie na mojej klatce piersiowej i ani się nie spostrzegłem, gdy brutalnie rozerwał moją koszulkę. Guziki poleciały na wszystkie strony. Starałem się nie zaczerwienić. Bądź co bądź, byłem właśnie tuż przed nim, pół nagi. Przerwał męczenie moich warg, by przenieść się na tors. Przejechał językiem po obojczykach, a następnie zaczął dręczyć nim sutki. Poddałem się temu uczuciu rozkoszy ogarniającym całe moje ciało.

Yogi naprawdę by dobry w tym, co robił.

Zmrużyłem oczy, gdy język zostawił górne partie mojej klatki piersiowej i powoli podążył ku dolnym. Musnął żebra, zaraz potem podbrzusze. Całował je delikatnie i żarliwie zarazem, jednocześnie majstrując palcami przy moim rozporku.

Było mi cholernie gorąco i duszno. Pojedyncze kosmyki lepiły się do twarzy. Potrzebowałem teraz mocno się czegoś chwycić, toteż nie puszczałem włosów chłopaka. Zanurzałem w nich dłonie niczym w płynnym srebrze.

Serce waliło mi jak młotem, gdy Yogi odpinał zamek, a następnie zsuwał spodnie. Wiedziałem, że ta chwila zaraz nadejdzie. Chwila, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu znajdę się z kimś tak blisko. Chwila, gdy trudno będzie mi dłużej wytrzymać. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że stanie się to w odpowiednim dla Yogiego momentu, Bałem się, że nie sprostam jego wymaganiom. Byłem przecież taki niedoświadczony, a on...on...

-Aaaahh! - wrzasnąłem.

To było nagłe. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem jak Yogi znów szczerzy się łobuzersko, a w dłoni ściska mocno moje przyrodzenie; przez bokserki, aczkolwiek wciąż odczuwałem to z nieprzeciętną silą. Wrażliwe zmysły odbierały wszystko podwójnie.

-Spokojnie, Gareki-chan. - wyszeptał, zbliżając się do mojego podbrzusza, nie puszczając mojej męskości. Językiem zakręcił wokół pępka parę okręgów, po czym ponownie przeniósł się na usta. Zaatakowałem jego wargi z równą intensywnością co on moje. Zamruczał z zadowolenia i jednym palcem przesunął po całej wielkości mojego członka.

Podniecenie osiągnęło apogeum. Byłem w stanie nawet przejąć inicjatywę. Tak bardzo tego pragnąłem, tak bardzo pragnąłem Yogiego...

Zdjąłem jedną rękę z jego karku i chwyciłem dłoń chłopaka, by pokierować ją pod materiał bokserek, gdzie pożądałem jej najbardziej. W podbrzuszu mrowiło mnie okropnie, ale pokochałem to uczucie.

Więcej, więcej, więcej...

-Więcej! - wyjęczałem.

Chichot.

-Więcej, mówisz?

Zacząłem bezwiednie sapać.

-Dobrze. Dam ci więcej, Gareki-chan.

-W...weź go.

-Nonono – zacmokał słodko. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś taki niegrzeczny. Nieładnie.

-Zamknij się. - syknąłem i uniosłem głowę, by wgryźć się w wargi srebrnowłosego.

Wyraźnie go to zaskoczyło. Ale po energii, z jaką oddał pocałunek, mogłem się domyślić, że mu się naprawdę spodobało.

Podczas gdy nasze języki znów złączyły się w euforycznym tańcu walczących o dominację, Yogi zdjął ze mnie bokserki i odrzucił je gdzieś w odległy kąt pokoju. Gładził zimnymi palcami moją wielkość, a ja zaciskałem zęby i pięści aż do krwi, by tylko wytrzymać jak najdłużej. Po raz kolejny uderzyło we mnie to, jak doskonały był Yogi w tym, co robił.

Począł delikatnie przesuwać lodowatą dłonią po moim członku. Ściskał mocno u nasady, by podrażnić sam czubek. Jego ruchy w pewien sposób synchronizowały się z językiem penetrującym moją jamę ustną. Wszystko razem doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Wciąż miałem ochotę na więcej. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, kto tu tak naprawdę postradał zmysły, ja czy Yogi.

Nie potrafiłem już dłużej być bierny. Nie w takim stanie. Dobrałem się do koszuli chłopaka i po rozpięciu jej całej, wyrzuceniu za kanapę oraz starannym przeanalizowaniu torsu łącznie z muśnięciem żeber i wymęczeniem sutków, zająłem się także dresowymi spodniami.

Teraz miałem go przed sobą w samych obcisłych slipach. Zdawałem się zapomnieć o fakcie, że ja sam byłem już przecież całkowicie nagi. Jednakowoż wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Zniknęła niepewność, zniknął szok, zniknęło zawstydzenie. Wypełniała mnie jedynie obłędna ekscytacja.

Bez cienia wahania włożyłem rękę w tył ciasnej bielizny i ująłem w doń pośladek. Był gładki i umięśniony. Ten gest zdziwił nie tylko Yogiego, ale również i mnie. Nie tak bardzo jednak jak to, że po raz pierwszy usłyszałem westchnięcie przyjemności mojego kochanka. Przedtem wydawał się dobrze bawić, lecz sam nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku świadczącego o własnej odczuwanej rozkoszy.

Zachęcony do dalszych działań, ścisnąłem pośladek, po czym przeniosłem dłoń do przedniej części ciała. Zachwyciłem się rozmiarem i wyczuwalną urodą członka Yogiego. Moja ręka wydawała się czymś brudnym i przyziemnym w porównaniu z tą męskością, która równie dobrze mogła należeć do jakiegoś anioła. Powróciło uczucie marności, którą byłem przy tym chłopaku. Szybko jednak wyparowało, gdy do moich uszu dotarł głos srebrnowłosego, a właściwie jęk prosto w moje usta, gdyż nie przestawaliśmy się całować.

-Ga...-Gareki-cha...chan...

-Myślałeś, że tylko ty tak potrafisz? - specjalnie oderwałem się od niego, by wyszeptać te słowa, a zaraz potem wylizałem jego ucho, przygryzając je kilkakrotnie. Moja dłoń mechanicznym ruchem pieściła członka chłopaka.

Nie wiedziałem, co robiłem, ani co mną kierowało. Nie myślałem o tym. Nie poznawałem siebie. To tak jakby wszystkie moje najgłębiej ukryte pragnienia nagle postanowiły ujrzeć światło dzienne, wydostać się na powietrze, wykrzyczeć się, zawładnąć mną. Uległem.

Poza tym, tylko w ten sposób mogłem odwlec przedwczesny moment własnego wybuchu.

Yogi parsknął śmiechem.

-O nie, nie, nie, kochanie. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić ci dominować. - powiedział.

-Choć przyznam, że jesteś niezły. - dodał półgłosem.

Ani się nie zorientowałem, gdy złapał mnie za ramiona i rzucił na kanapę. Następnie zdjął slipy i pochylił się nade mną. Miałem ponownie okazje przyjrzeć się wszystkim szczegółom jego pięknej twarzy. Lśniące czerwone oczy miały w sobie coś złowieszczego. Czy się bałem? Nie. Chciałem, by robił ze mną, co mu się żywnie podoba. Chciałem przyjemności, nieważne za jaką cenę. Dość miałem życia w cierpieniu. Chciałem się uśmiechać, chciałem się cieszyć. Chciałem rozkoszy, chciałem...

...chciałem kochać.

Raptem Yogi ujął moją twarz w obie dłonie. Delektowałem się gładkością jego dłoni i tym oddechem...Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można by kroić powietrze nożem. Robiło się coraz goręcej.

-Gareki-chan... - pomruk srebrnowłosego wprawił w drżenie wszystkie moje komórki. Nie musiałem patrzeć w kierunku własnej męskości, by wiedzieć, że cała stoi na baczność i pulsuje. Ale odważyłem się zerknąć na członek Yogiego. Mogłem przyjrzeć mu się w całej okazałości. Ku mojej uciesze, znajdował się w takim samym stanie co mój.

Tymczasem chłopak pocałował mnie w czoło i powiedział aksamitnym głosem:

-Dziś przeżyjesz najlepsze chwile w całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu, Gareki-chan.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Nie mogłem się doczekać.

-Sprawię, że będziesz krzyczał z rozkoszy moje imię. - mówił dalej, palcem lawirując po moim torsie i podbrzuszu.

Sama wizja napawała mnie rozpłomienieniem. Nie myślałem o niczym innym. Nie potrafiłem. Nie chciałem.

Chwyciłem kurczowo chłopaka za włosy i spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy.

-Zrób to, Yogi. - powiedziałem, sam nie wierząc w to, co mówię. - Wejdź we mnie. Tego wieczora należę cały do ciebie.

Srebrnowłosy uniósł brwi, ale zdziwiony wyraz szybko przekształcił się w iście diabelski. Iskry w jego oczach sprawiały, że płonąłem od środka.

-Jak sobie życzysz. - odparł głosem tak erotycznym, że serce przyspieszyło kilkakrotnie.

Opadłem z powrotem na kanapę i przeniosłem wzrok na sufit. Wiedziałem, co teraz nastąpi. Choć sam wyraźnie dałem do zrozumienia, że tego chcę, choć wszystko, co się do tej pory wydarzyło w tym pokoju zmierzało do tego właśnie aktu, nie mogłem pozbyć się uczucia strachu przed tym, co ma nadejść. Nie potrafiłem określić, skąd ono się brało. Lęk przed nieznanym...

W końcu to miał być mój pierwszy raz. Ponadto, nie z dziewczyną, a z chłopakiem. Nie byłem dzieckiem, wiedziałem, na czym to polega, i że odbiega to od normy. Ale nie mogłem – nie chciałem przestać. Ten jeden jedyny raz posłuchałem głosu serca, nie rozumu.

Tymczasem Yogi zaczął muskać palcami okolice mojego wejścia, drugą ręka zaś pieścił członka. Bałem się, że wybuchnę, byłem niebezpiecznie blisko. Zacisnąłem nerwowo pięści, zagryzłem wargę.

Najpierw poczułem stosunkowo lekki ból. Odgadnąłem, że Yogi próbuje przygotować mnie na swoją wielkość. Zdobyłem się na spojrzenie w tamtą stronę. Chłopak wkładał we mnie swój palec wskazujący, nie przestając patrzeć mi w oczy. Czułem, jak moje policzki czerwienieją (cóż, rychło w czas, doprawdy), a mimo to nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku. Wtedy zrozumiałem, jak to zrobimy; właśnie tak, patrząc sobie w oczy.

Wszystkie mięśnie zaprotestowały, gdy drugi palec zagłębił się we mnie. Po trzecim nie powstrzymałem syknięcia. A gdy zaczęły się powoli poruszać, moje myśli odleciały gdzieś w kosmos. Nie miałem gdzie podziać rąk, więc wczepiałem je w oparcie kanapy.

A to był dopiero początek końca.

Kiedy palce wynurzyły się z mojego wejścia i na chwilę zapadła kompletna cisza, wstrzymałem oddech w gotowości na kolejny krok.

A nadszedł on szybciej i gwałtowniej niż się spodziewałem. Co tu dużo mówić...Yogi po prostu obcesowo we mnie wszedł. Cały, calusieńki.

Krzyknąłem jednocześnie w bólu i ekstazie.

Chłopak pochylił się nade mną po raz enty, mając swoje dłonie po obu moich stronach.

-Patrz na mnie, Gareki. Patrz mi w oczy.

Zmusiłem się do tego. Nie wiedziałem, czy ten widok pozwalał mi lepiej to znieść, czy gorzej.

Złapałem Yogiego tym razem nie za włosy, acz za plecy. Wbiłem swoje paznokcie w jego nieskazitelną skórę, gdy niespiesznie wyłonił się ze mnie, by znów wbić się z werwą.

Po kilku takich razach przestałem odczuwać ból. Pozostała sama błogość, porażająca błogość. Moje ciało, tak jak wcześniej, łaknęło więcej.

-Szybciej – zajęczałem. Może i brzmiałem jak lamentująca niewiasta, ale miałem to głęboko gdzieś. Cóż...równie głęboko, jak miałem teraz Yogiego.

Szeroko rozstawione nogi zahaczyłem o grzbiet chłopaka, gdy ten zgodnie z moim życzeniem dokonywał penetracji coraz szybciej. Ponadto wgryzł się w moje usta i całował mnie, nie zamykając oczu. Starałem się robić to samo, ale przychodziło mi to z wielkim trudem. Zauważyłem na jego czole i szyi kryształowe kropelki potu. Takie same wyczuwałem u siebie. Gorąco, gorąco, gorąco.

-Yogi...

Jęczałem. Jęczałem naprawdę głośno, właściwie wiłem się w spazmach, ale nie przejmowałem się tym, albo że ktoś może nas usłyszeć. Radowały mnie z kolei takie same jęki i sapanie ze strony Yogiego. Podniecało mnie to jeszcze bardziej.

-Yogi...!

Chłopak znów przyspieszył tempo – o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, bo niebywale się zapędził. W zasadzie to rżnął mnie jak zwykłą dziwkę, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że mi się to nie podobało, bo było wręcz przeciwnie. Jęczenie przeobraziło się w konwulsyjne okrzyki. Czułem, że zbliża się mój koniec. Moje paznokcie prawdopodobnie zostawią blizny na plecach Yogiego na długi czas.

-YOGI!

Zwolnił nieco, tylko po to, by zacząć pieścić moją męskość. Najpierw robił to powoli, ale później wyszedł ze mnie tak nagle, jak wszedł, i wrócił do pieszczenia ze zdwojoną prędkością. Czułem jak ocean podczas sztormu. Wzburzone fale wezbrały się dziko. Ten moment...

-Yogi...Yogi, ja...ja zaraz...do...do...docho... - nie zdążyłem dokończyć zdania, bowiem moich ust wydobył się nieokiełznany krzyk, który odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu.

Wulkan. Erupcja wulkanu. To chyba najtrafniejsze porównanie. To ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele niczym lawa. Błogość, rozkosz, ekstaza. Każdy nerw z osobna i wszystkie razem. Przyjemna pustka w głowie.

Uchyliłem powieki. Yogi, wyszczerzony, z włosami mokrymi od potu, zlizał ze swoich palców moje nasienie, po czym wskazał swojego nabrzmiałego członka.

-Do broni, kapitanie. - wydyszał. Zaśmiałem się.

Podniosłem się na klęczki. Chciałem to zrobić inaczej, spróbować czegoś nowego, więc bez uprzedzenia wsadziłem w usta męskość srebrnowłosego.

Jego okrzyk mówił sam za siebie, i był najwspanialszą muzyką, jaką do tej pory słyszałem.

Dawałem z siebie wszystko. Zanurzałem go aż głęboko w gardle, przygryzałem, lizałem. Dla urozmaicenia, dłonie zabawiały się jądrami. Chciałem dać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności, by znalazł się za moją sprawą w tym krótkotrwałym raju, tak jak on zrobił to ze mną.

-Gareki... - wyzipiał, po czym gorąca ciecz wypełniła moje usta. Podniosłem wzrok i patrząc chłopakowi w oczy, przełknąłem ją.

Gdy doszedł do siebie, potrząsnął głową i opadł na kanapę. Wyglądał na zmęczonego do granic. No proszę, a wyglądał, jakby nic nie mogło go złamać.

Nie myśląc wiele, położyłem się na nim i wtuliłem twarz w jego tors.

-Auć... - Yogi skrzywił się i obrócił na bok, próbując zajrzeć na swoje plecy. Zrobiłem to za niego, i także się skrzywiłem; skóra w tym miejscu pełna była czerwonych śladów po paznokciach i zadrapaniach.

-Nieźle mnie urządziłeś. - powiedział srebrnowłosy. - „Yogi" nie będzie zadowolony.

To uświadomiło mi, w jak absurdalnej sytuacji się znalazłem.

-"Yogi"...Yogi...Nic z tego nie rozumiem...Jesteś nim, a zarazem nie jesteś. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

Na twarz chłopaka powrócił łobuzerski uśmiech.

-Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, Gareki-kun.

Prychnąłem.

-Mówisz tak, a ja właściwie nie wiem, z kim się przespałem.

-Jak to z kim? Ze mną.

-Tak, ale w takim razie...Kim ty jesteś?

-Tym będziesz się martwić jutro, a teraz śpij.

-Ale...

-_Śpij. _Jutro rano wszystko wróci do normalności, obiecuję.

Zamknąłem oczy. Nie musiałem długo czekać na to, by Yogi zasnął. Już po paru minutach jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła równomiernie się unosić, a oddech się uspokoił.

Jutro wszystko wróci do normalności... Ale czy ja tego chciałem? Nie miałem pojęcia, co Akari ukrywa na temat Yogiego i dlaczego to wszystko się dzieje...Czy to nie obłęd?

Kolejny problem polegał na tym...że mogłem się już bez bicia przyznać, że kochałem starego, blond Yogiego. Kochałem jak brata – tak myślę. Wcześniej nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłby go zastąpić ktoś inny. A teraz...

Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że pokochałem również tego srebrnowłosego szelmę.

Ech, co ja zrobiłem...Moje życie było już wystarczająco skomplikowane, by jeszcze bardziej je utrudniać. Ale może Yogi miał rację... Jutro wszystko się rozwiąże.

Zapadłem w objęcia Morfeusza przytulony do gładkiego, bladego torsu.


End file.
